Martyrdom
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: OneShot Viver havia se tornado um martírio. Sua existência não era necessária a nada e nem ninguém, e isso doía mais do que ela podia suportar.


**Naruto **pertence a Kishimoto-sensei, mas o Itachi é todo meu... e to pensando seriamente e pegar o Sai também

**Essa fic** é bem dramática e um desabafo. Escolhi o personagem que melhor se encaixava na história, mas não é como se eu realmente pensava que esse personagem devia fazer isso. Obrigada por lerem, e deixem reviews? ''''

**Martyrdom**

_Por Meygan Kaname_

No fundo ela sempre foi e sempre será um peso.

Não tinha muitas habilidades, era tímida ao extremo e muito desajeitada.

Até sua irmã tinha vergonha dela. Seu primo havia humilhado ela na frente de todos e seu pai a desprezava por ser tão fraca.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia evoluir muito, quase sempre estragava as missões do seu time, corava por qualquer coisa e nem sabia falar direito por causa do nervosismo.

Tinha Kiba e Shino como amigos, mas sabia que eles ficariam muito melhor sem ela por perto para atrapalhar.

E Naruto nem prestava atenção nela.

As vezes ela só queria ser ouvida.

Ela podia ser uma kunoichi, podia ser uma Hyuuga, mas acima de tudo era apenas a Hinata, uma garota com problemas que precisa ser ouvida.

Por mais que tentasse, por mais que derramasse lágrimas e gotas de suor, não conseguia mudar a ponto de agradar alguém.

Até mesmo Kurenai-sensei parecia ter desistido dela.

Era realmente deprimente. Deprimente, deprimir, depressão. Talvez Hinata estivesse com depressão, doente mesmo.

O estresse psíquico era muito maior que o físico.

Os olhos perolados fitaram novamente o céu. Estava tão estrelado, tão bonito. Ela queria saber se existia mesmo vida em algum ponto naquele céu que não fosse na Terra. Será que nesse planeta ela seria aceita?

Perdida em pensamentos nem escutou os passos de alguém se aproximando.

"Ao invés de ficar sonhando feito uma idiota, devia procurar treinar. Neji é da família secundária mais é muito superior a você, herdeira do clã." – A voz fria de Hiashi assustou a garota e ao mesmo tempo congelou-a no seu local e posição – "É uma vergonha. Você é uma vergonha."

Dizendo isso, o ninja apenas se afastou dali, como se ficar olhando para a filha lhe causasse um grande enjôo.

Os olhos perolados brilharam em conseqüência das lágrimas que ali se acumularam e que logo começaram a escorrer silenciosamente.

Por que o seu esforço nunca era valorizado? Por que sempre as comparações com o primo, com a irmã, até mesmo com o Akamaru?

Hinata era Hinata, e não uma cópia de Neji na versão feminina ou uma versão Hanabi mais velha. Hyuuga Hinata era e sempre será Hyuuga Hinata, um ser único que não deve ser comparado, medido ou avaliado com base nas outras pessoas.

"Me perdoem." – As palavras que não passaram de um sussurro foram levadas pela brisa

Doía ver que todo o seu esforço era em vão. Que todas as tentativas de mudança e as pequenas mudanças simplesmente não valiam de nada, porque aos olhos de todos ela ia continuar sendo uma inútil fracassada indigna do nome Hyuuga.

Se ao menos sua mãe estivesse ali com ela. Mas talvez fosse melhor mesmo que não estivesse, assim não teria desgosto ao olhar para a filha que teve.

As lágrimas continuaram a escorrer, mas agora acompanhadas de baixos soluços que sacudiam de leve o corpo frágil e delicado da kunoichi.

Parecia que havia se tornado um hábito chorar todas as noites debaixo daquele céu estrelado, apesar de nem sempre o céu estar estrelado. Por exemplo, agora mesmo o céu tinha algumas nuvens carregadas, apesar de nem assim estar escondendo as estrelas. Provavelmente ia chover de madrugada.

Levantando-se para pegar um lenço de papel, Hinata encontrou ao lado da delicada caixinha de lenços, suas kunais e shurikens. Estava polindo e afiando elas pela tarde e deixou ali para guardar depois.

As armas estavam realmente afiadas e brilhantes, num convite mórbido silencioso e fatal.

Movida por impulso, Hinata levou seus dedos na direção das lâminas e tocou levemente a parte de cima, sentindo o metal frio entrar em contato superficial com sua pele quente e macia.

Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele contato. Algo dentro de si a fazia querer sentir mais aquele metal. Parecia que simplesmente por estar perto das kunais e shurikens aliviava um pouco a dor que sentia dentro de si por ser quem era, ou por ser quem ela era desagradar a todos.

Com a mão tremendo levemente, ergueu uma kunai na altura de seus olhos, vendo seu rosto um pouco vermelho pelo choro, ser refletido. O brilho do metal iluminou parcialmente o recinto.

Tremendo levemente ainda, mas com a arma um pouco mais firme na mão, Hinata abaixou a kunai até sentir a ponta tocar a pele de seu pulso esquerdo, visto que a mão direita segurava a arma. Usou um pouco de força e a pele de seu pulso não ofereceu resistência para a lâmina, que fez um pequeno furo em seu braço de onde começou a escorrer um pouco de sangue.

Parecia que cada gota de sangue fazia a sua dor emocional diminuir um pouco. Ainda pressionando a kunai contra o seu braço, foi fazendo força e baixando a mão, fazendo um corte profundo na pele que sangrava cada vez mais. Gotas vermelhas pingavam e tingiam o chão limpo de vermelho.

Hinata levantou a kunai suja de sangue quando o corte já havia alcançado cerca de cinco centímetros. Mas a sua dor ainda não tinha sido aliviada, apesar de seu braço branco estar manchado pelo líquido quente de gosto doce.

Mudou a kunai de mão e repetiu o mesmo processo, no pulso direito agora.

Hinata sentiu o corpo tremer e as penas ficaram um pouco bambas. Estava se sentindo um pouco fraca e tonta, possivelmente pela perda de sangue.

Sentou-se no chão, as costas escoradas na parede e os pés com meias brancas perto das duas poças de sangue que haviam se formado. Jogou a cabeça para trás e continuou a chorar, porque ainda assim a sua dor não havia ido embora. A dor dos pulsos cortados ela nem sentia, pois era muito inferior a sua dor emocional.

E começou a aumentar essa dor emocional quando simplesmente pensou no que seu pai, primo, sensei e etc diriam se a visse ali. Com certeza a chamariam de covarde. Mas ela estava sendo forte, finalmente estava fazendo algo que talvez fosse deixar a todos mais contentes.

Suas pálpebras pareciam estar pesando toneladas agora. Ela fechava os olhos e era uma dificuldade voltar a abri-los. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente deixá-los fechados.

Após mais alguns minutos, onde os cortes continuavam a expelir sangue, Hinata fechou os olhos dando-se por vencido. As lágrimas pararam de escorrer, e nesse momento, a chuva começou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Como previsto, de madrugada começou a chover e a chuva persistiu por todo o dia seguinte. Pela manhã, Hanabi foi até o quarto da irmã, por ordem do pai, chamá-la para o desjejum, e a encontrou sentada no chão, escorada na parede e cercada por sangue já coagulado. A pequena Hyuuga abaixou-se e tocou na face na irmã, sentindo-a fria. Levantou se súbito e começou a gritar.

Os gritos ecoaram por toda a mansão Hyuuga e em questão de segundos Hiashi e Neji estavam no quarto de Hinata, observando a mesma.

Estava morta, não havia dúvidas. Suicídio. Hiashi não demonstrou emoção alguma, apesar de que a morte de sua filha havia mexido com ele. Neji, após abraçar a priminha que chorava sem parar, estava chocado com a morte de Hinata.

O velório e o enterro foram nesse mesmo dia, que não havia diminuído em sua chuva. Hinata havia parado de chorar em vida, mas a chuva parecia ser a demonstração de suas lágrimas em morte.

Muitos compareceram. Alguns estavam abalados, outros derramavam lágrimas discretas e alguns ainda mantinham expressões neutras enquanto balançavam seus corpos levemente em sinal de impaciência.

Não é como se fossem realmente sentir falta da menina tímida, desajeitada e que mal conversava com os outros. Claro que no inicio iam sentir falta, mas iam se acostumar logo, ainda mais quem não convivia muito com ela.

Talvez no final tenha sido melhor mesmo o que Hinata fez. Sua dor devia ter sido aliviada não é?!

Pois não existe dor pior do que a sua existência ser chamada de desnecessária. E se você estar viva desagrada aos outros e fere você, por que não morrer de uma vez por todas?


End file.
